Lilandra Neramani (Earth-616)
Real Name: Princess-Majestrix Lilandra Neramani Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Deposed empress of the Shi'ar Galaxy Legal Status: Exiled citizen of the Shi'ar Empire, sought as a criminal by Shi'ar authorities. Identity: Lilandra's existence is unknown to the general populace of Earth. Marital Status: Inapplicable. Charles Xavier is her consort. Group Affiliation: Starjammers Base of Operations: Formerly the Shi'ar Throneworld, now the Starjammer (the Starjammers' starship) Origin Place of Birth: The Aerie (Possibly the native world of the Shi'ar)Deathbird says "I am of the Aerie, the royal nest of Shi'ar" in Uncanny X-Men 157. This suggests that Aerie might be the capital building or even the some section of that building (royal family creche?) rather than the name of the planet. Known Relatives: D'ken (brother), Deathbird (sister) First Appearance: (face and name unrevealed) X-MEN #97, (face revealed) X-MEN #102, (name revealed) X-MEN #105 Origin: Origin unknown. History Princess-Majestrix Lilandra Neramani is a member of the royal family of the Shi'ar Empire, which is governed by the extraterrestrial Shi'ar race and controls all known inhabited planets in the galaxy in which the Shi'ar dwell. Lilandra was born on the world called the Aerie, the planet on which the Shi'ar race originated. The Empire is ruled form an artificial planet called the Imperial Throneworld. The eldest heir to the Shi'ar throne was Lilandra's older sister, known as Deathbird. However, for reasons yet to be revealed, Deathbird was denied her birthright to be heir to the throne, and her younger brother D'ken became emperor instead. For crimes against the state, Deathbird was exiled into space. Lilandra, D'ken's younger sister, served as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Guard, the legion of superhuman champions who enforce Shi'ar law throughout the empire. D'ken was insane, and Lilandra learned that he intended to make use of the incredible power trapped within the M'krann Crystal. The gigantic crystal contains an interdimensional nexus leading to an otherdimensional city, in which is located a sphere of energy. This sphere contains a network of interlocking stasis fields which neutralize the forces emerging from a "black hole"-like nexus into yet another dimension. In this latter dimension is a neutron galaxy, full of neutron stars consisting of super-dense matter, creating extraordinary gravitational forces. Should the stasis fields be destroyed, these gravitational forces would extend into our universe, drawing all of it into the black hole, causing our universe to collapse. The origin of the M'krann Crystal is unknown. The insane D'ken was blind to the true danger that the Crystal presented, and believed he could control its unleashed power and use it for his own ends. Lilandra opposed his plans in the Shi'ar High Council, and D'ken had her arrested, he then had word leaked that she had tied to kill D'ken and usurp the throne. Civil war broke out in the empire as a result. D'ken had Lilandra held captive aboard the imperial flagship before she was to be executed, but Lilandra escaped in a small starship. Lilandra needed help to stop her brother from destroying the universe. Then she mentally saw the image of the Earth telepath Charles Xavier, who at that time had used his powers to unite much of the collective will of Earth humanity to create enough psychic force to drive off the invading alien Z'nox. Knowing of Earth and its large number of superhuman beings, Lilandra traveled there for help. She finally met Xavier but was soon captured by the Shi'ar agent Davan Shakari, who transported her through an artificially created stargate through hyperspace to the world where the M'krann Crystal stood. Xavier's team of superhuman mutant champions, the X-Men, followed through the stargate to the same world. There the power of the Crystal began to be unleashed, but the universe was saved from annihilation by the being known as Phoenix, who had taken on the form and persona of Jean Grey. D'ken went incurably insane and nearly catatonic as a result of a psychic attack on him within the Crystal. The X-Men returned to Earth and Lilandra joined him there, to await the decision of the Shi'ar High Council as to whether she should now become empress despite her having rebelled against D'ken, the former emperor. Lilandra and Xavier became lovers, and, when the Council decided in Lilandra's favor (and when Xavier mistakenly came to believe the X-Men had died in battle), they left for the Shi'ar Throneworld. Lilandra became Majestrix (empress) and Xavier became her consort. Xavier returned to Earth on realizing the danger that Phoenix presented to it. After Phoenix went insane and destroyed both a Shi'ar starship and an inhabited world allied with the Shi'ar, Lilandra demanded that the menace of Phoenix be ended forever to safeguard the cosmos. Xavier demanded a trial by combat to decide the fate of Phoenix, whom he believed to be the real Jean Grey, but during this trial by combat, Phoenix committed suicide to prevent herself from wreaking further destruction. Deathbird allied herself with the alien Badoon and Brood, and finally succeeded in leading a coup d'etat in which she seized the throne of the Shi'ar Empire. Lilandra again found herself forced to flee Shi'ar imperial forces. However, she still retained a great deal of respect from other starfaring races, and thus was able to become the principal organizer of the trial of Earthman Reed Richards for saving the planet-destroyer Galactus from death. In her current exile Lilandra has allied herself with the Starjammers, a group of interstellar adventurers who have aided her in the past. Recently, sensing telepathically that her lover Xavier was dying, Lilandra and the Starjammers' leader, Corsair, journeyed through an artificially created stargate from the Shi'ar Galaxy to Earth and back, taking Xavier with them. The advanced medical technology of the Starjammers fully healed Xavier's injuries, but they were unable to return him to Earth since their own ship's special hyperspace drive for intergalactic travel was damaged, and the Shi'ar stargates were all now heavily defended against Starjammer intrusions. Lilandra, Xavier, and the Starjammers travelled through space as exiles and rebels. At one point, the heroes found themselves racing against Deathbird and her allies to find the mystical power called "Phalkon." The power turned out to be the Phoenix Force, currently housed by the mutant hero Phoenix (Rachel Summers, at the time a member of the team Excalibur.) Allied with the Excalibur, Lilandra and the Starjammers defeated Deathbird and the Imperial Guard. Later still, a group of alien Skrulls used their shape-shifting powers and power-mimicking devices to replace the Starjammers and Xavier. Then, using the X-Men as allies, the Skrulls staged a coup to restore Lilandra to her throne. Lilandra nevertheless remained in the Skrull's thrall until the X-Men and Deathbird discovered the Skrull's plan and defeated them. Deathbird upheld her concession to the throne, relinquishing her duties after coming to hate them. After some time, the Kree Supreme Intelligence masterminded a war between the Kree Empire and the Shi'ar Empire. Lilandra readied a so-called Nega-Bomb to be used as a final weapon of mass destruction against the Kree, but later agreed not to use it after intercession by the Earth heroes, the Avengers. However, the bomb was hijacked by the Skrulls and detonated in heart of the Kree Empire. Decimated, the Kree Empire was annexed by the Shi'ar, and Lilandra appointed Deathbird as viceroy and ruler of Hala, the Kree homeworld, in return for Deathbird's assistance during the war. On the eve of the official ceremony incorporating the Kree into the Empire, Lilandra had Xavier and some of the X-Men teleported to Hala. While there, they uncovered a rebellion, and, although the dissident`s leader helped them defuse a sun-killer bomb, Lilandra was still forced to arrest him. The tension between legality and morality drove a wedge between her and Xavier. Later, when Lilandra heard about the many heroes of Earth that sacrificed themselves to the psychic villain Onslaught, she dispatched eight members of the Imperial Guard to protect Earth, even though her own Empire was under attack by the techno-organic Phalanx at the time. Fortunately, the Guard`s leader Gladiator sent the X-Men to help defeat the Phalanx before the entity could assimilate the entire planet. Afterwards, the Kree known as Ronan the Accuser put the community known as the Inhumans under his control and used them in an assassination attempt on Lilandra. With the help of the Imperial Guard, Lilandra was forewarned of the attack, and the shape-shifting Guardsman known as Hobgoblin, posing as the Shi'ar Empress, was killed instead. Soon after, Lilandra presided over a meeting of the intergalactic council, where, despite her efforts to the contrary, Earth was determined as a threat to the entire cosmos and was to be regarded as an intergalactic penal colony. Lilandra was able to dispatch former X-associate Cerise to Earth to warn the X-Men. While Lilandra was successful at regaining the throne, a greater threat loomed: Cassandra Nova. Cassandra took possession of Lilandra´s mind and body to force the Shi'ar Imperial Guard to annihilate the X-Men. The damage to Lilandra´s mind was so great that she later attempted to assassinate Xavier, whom she believed was Cassandra. Members of Professor X´s X-Corporation foiled the plot, but Lilandra´s marriage to Xavier was annulled and she returned to her people to recover. Characteristics Height: 5'1" Weight: 110 lbs (50 kg) Eyes: Blue Feathers: Black Unusual Features: The Shi'ar race possess both avian and mammalian physical characteristics. Hence, Lilandra has feathers instead of hair atop her head, and has vestigial feathers along her elbows. Powers Strength Level: Lilandra possesses the normal strength of a Shi'ar woman who engages in intensive regular exercise, She can lift (press) over 1 ton. Known Powers: Apart from her superhuman strength, Lilandra possesses limited telepathic abilities whose extent has yet to be clearly defined. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Related Articles * Character Gallery Lilandra External Links * References * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Alien Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Copy Edit